We Suffer for the ignorance of others
by wolfpawn
Summary: Jack is living with his fathers. Upon arriving home from school one day, he and Spencer talk about experiences neither should ever have had. Hotch/Reid Established Relationship. DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds, I just use it to write fiction. Nothing more


**Jack is around sixteen, in high school and lives with his dads. Hotch/Reid married. One day he arrives home from school late, and his dads get a shock.**

"_When people hurt you over and over, think of them like sand paper. They may scratch and hurt you a bit, but in the end, you end up polished and they end up useless." - Chris Colfer_

"Jack, is that you?" he heard as he took his key out of the front door. Why, today, of all days, was his dad home from work at a reasonable time? He heard crockery being placed in a cupboard in the kitchen, revealing his dads whereabouts.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I'm going to get changed for dinner" he rushed up the stairs two at a time to avoid being seen before he could clean himself up, only to bump into a clothed body at the top of the stairs. His father huffed, slightly winded from the force of the collision with his ever growing son.

"Hey, slow down there buddy, you could knock out your old man with... Jesus, Jack, What the fuck happened to you?" The boy winced. His father rarely swore. Immediately he heard Spencer race to the bottom of the stairs, dish cloth still resting on one of his shoulders. "Aaron, what is it? Jack! his face aghast, staring at the boy's face.

"It's nothing just a bit of an accident, honest" Jack knew they wouldn't buy it, they were both profilers. Though he had yet to see the injuries for himself, they felt like they were a lot worse than a mere "accident"

He turned to see Spencer run up the stairs to get a better look at him. Tears welling up in his eyes as he inspected the battered and bruised face of the boy he loved as his own. He knew the excuses, he knew the signs. He had seen and said them all himself over the years he was in school.

"Come on" he put his arm gently around Jacks shoulders "I'll get you cleaned up" his voice calm, but shaking slightly as he led the boy to the bathroom.

He worked on cleaning Jacks cuts in silence. Dabbing them with ice cold water in hopes of decreasing the swelling, silently willing he tears in his eyes to remain at bay until in the confines of his own study.

"It's not what you think it is Dad, honest" Jack whispered. Spencer paused, and looked at the boy, who was staring at the floor, refusing to look him in the face.

"Why Jack, why did they do it?" his voice, low, calm and completely neutral.

"There's this new kid at school, he sort of epitomises being gay, you know. They wanted to pick on him, and I wouldn't join in. Then they rounded on me and Ryan told them about you and Dad, so they started on me and when I wouldn't react to their words, they used physical force. They were supposed to be my friends" at this the young boy broke down. Spencer held him to his chest as he cried.

"They're not friends; friends don't do things like that Jack. And real friends wouldn't care for one minute what sort of family you have; they accept you for who you are regardless. God this is entirely my fault, I am so sorry Jack, were it not for me you wouldn't have to endure this. I was so selfish about wanting to be with Aaron that I never thought of how it was going to affect you. God, Jack, I wish I could take it back so you would never have to feel like this"

Jack pulled away from Spencer. "Don't say that, you know I see you as my dad, I never want you to leave, you mean too much to Dad, and he never smiled with mum the way he smiles with you. He was broken until you. You are the best thing to ever happen him and me especially after mum died. You made me realise that no matter what, you should always be yourself. You made me find out things about myself I would never have known otherwise. Do you know how lucky I am? Most kids don't even have a half decent father, and I have two amazing dads." Jack embraced Spencer again. Both of them heartbroken about the cards life had dealt them.

Outside the bathroom, Aaron Hotchner stood against the wall. Tears flowed down his face, as he thought of the unjust cruelty the two most amazing people in his world had faced and sickened by the fact that he could never erase the pain and suffering they had endured.


End file.
